All My Love has Run Out
by mspolapotter
Summary: For years Lily has been suffering all the jibes from Severus Snape's friends, but one mistake made by Severus put their friendship in danger. Ah well, like they say, "It may take years to build a friendship,but only a single word to break it."


Yes. I'm back :D

I know, I know. I said I'll be bck in August, but hey, I'm only 6 days late, right? My baby thesis is still not over. I'm glad Harry Potter taught me the value of sacrifice. But if it wasn't for my groupmates, I wouldn't be willing to sacrifice either.

I know, this fic isn't some of my usual, but as I said, I'm trying to be flexible. I just needed a heavy stream of music. I listened to White after listening to Mine and Love the way You Lie and this came up. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Glass takes hours to create. First you purify sand, melt it, bake it, let it harden and make it clear. But it only takes one fall to break it into tiny little pieces. Suddenly, all the pain the glass went through is pointless._

* * *

**_All my Love Has Run Out_**

_A Lily-Severus oneshot by mspolapotter_

* * *

"Lily, please," Severus said outside the Gryffindor common room, kneeling in front of a green-eyed girl. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were shining in the torch light as she avoided looking at him. "I didn't mean . . ."

"Forget it, Sev," the girl named Lily replied. "I've had enough. First, you hung out with those creepy guys who admire You-Know-Who, I let that slide. You began discovering these super-creepy and destructive spells, I forgave you for that. But now, you called me a You-Know-What. That is the last straw. This friendship cannot work out at all."

"Lil, we've been friends for years! How can you not forgive me?" Severus said.

"I have been forgiving you all these years," Lily replied. "It's just not gonna work out Sev."

"What about us?" he asked. "We have been friends since we were seven! I was the one who told you who you were!"

"Then what did you expect me to do?" Lily said. Now she faced him while tears streamed down her face. "That I'd repay you with my servitude? That I'd be this number one fan, this Muggle who would become your obsessive fan? Your_ Lord _hurts _my_ kind and because of what? My blood? Because I don't have magic blood? Because our kind did not believe in magic? That's just disgusting! _You_ are disgusting!"

"Did you just call me _disgusting_?" Severus replied, obviously offended.

"I just. Did," Lily replied with raised eyebrows. "As easily as you called me a you-know-what."

"I didn't mean to call you a mudblood!"

"But now the word rolls off your tongue as easily as the first word you have ever said." Lily said. He looked him straight in the eye and shook her head. "I don't know you anymore, Sev. You're not that small, lonely little kid I've met in the park. Now, you're this rebellious Goth guy who worships the Dark Arts."

"Don't waste our friendship, Lil," Severus pleaded. "It's been years and years."

"You've said that to me the third time," Lily said. "I'm sick of hearing it, Sev. It may take a decade to build up a friendship, but it takes only a word to ruin it. Just like how one fall breaks glass. It's over, Sev."

"Lily, please," Severus said one more time, looking at her sincerely. "I'm sorry." Lily almost softened. _No. No, Lily. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness anymore._

"I can't believe I believed you," Lily said. "I've been wasting all this time defending you from James Potter's crew. Now I realize how naive I was."

"Lily, _please_," Severus said in an even more pleading tone. "I love you. All these years I have been in love with you."

Lily looked at him once more and saw the sincerity in his eyes. But she felt nothing. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. All my love for you has run out," she said, wearing a blank face and a monotonous tone. "Goodbye, _Snivelly_."

And she closed the portrait door as Severus Snape crumbled on the cold marble floor.

* * *

Yes, it is short, I know. All my stories have been deleted from my document manager due to my looooooooooooong absence. I expect to be back within this week with the next chapter of all my pending stories. maybe a couple of oneshots and hopefully, the first chapter of Rustic Amber, the sequel to Jaded Emerald. I'm going with the true-to-life story. A lot of things have already happened.

This is all for now! I hope to hear from you guys even more! I hoped you liked it! Please review, thanks!

~mspolapotter (it's not my thing to use squiggly. Ah, what the hell)


End file.
